Home For the Holidays
by LexysK23
Summary: The group, and their children get to together for the holidays. Part of the Fireproof Flame Universe. Pai-J Christmas One-shot.


_**Home For the Holidays**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 2,666  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea.  
Author's Note: Merry Christmas to all of you guys who celebrate. I wanted to do a Christmas story, and make it a part of the Fireproof Flame Universe. So I hope you guys enjoy. This is set about three years after the last chapter of Fireproof Flame.**

* * *

 _December 25, 2025_

PAIGE played with his bowtie. She laughed, as she kissed his cheek. "You are just so adorable." She ran her hand through his hair. "I love you. You are one of the best things to happen to me."

"I can never get tired of seeing you like that with him," AJ said, from behind. Paige looked back and grinned. She picked up her son and walked over to her wife.

"I love saying it."

AJ leaned up and was about to press her lips against the Brit, but the small baby started to wiggle around in Paige's arms.

"Did you get Rosie and Graham ready?"

"Just about. I wanted to see how Hunt was dressed," AJ said, as she kissed her son's pale skin. Unlike Rosie and Graham, Paige had carried and given birth to Hunter.

"Go dress Graham up. I'll meet you out there in a second."

AJ nodded and walked out of the room. Paige looked back to Hunter.

"You are going to be such a heartbreaker. I just know it," Paige whispered to her 9-month-old son.

Hunter giggled, as Paige kissed his small chubby cheeks.

Paige had named him after Hunter and Stephanie. After finding out about Sami Zayne, and how he abused her, they stood by her. They helped press charges on not only Sami, but Kevin Owens as well. Kevin had helped Sami in his mission to get Paige back. He had drugged her on two occasions. Kevin was killed a few days after Rosie was born. Sami was on parole for good behavior a few days before her birthday. But he didn't try to get in contact with her.

After Paige's talk with Sami, he decided to turn his life around. He knew no one would forgive him, and his life was over. He knew he had to start all over. As part of his parole, he had to take anger management classes. He had community service hours. And he could _not_ be within a hundred feet of Paige, or her children.

Hunter and Stephanie made sure that it never got too much for Paige. They had given her time off when she needed. They hired a therapist to talk to her, when she wanted to talk. They did everything they could to make sure she was okay. And for that, Paige named her first, maybe only biological son after them. Hunter Stephan Knight-Mendez. Paige could still remember the look on their faces when she told them.

 _Hunter was just four months, when the WWE Company had an event in Orlando. Paige wanted to introduce Hunter to_ Triple H _and_ Stephanie McMahon _. At the event, AJ knocked on the door, and smiled at the two owners of the company. Vince McMahon had retired and gave the company to Stephanie. She was now the principle owner of the company, and everything was running smoothly._

" _AJ!" Hunter exclaimed, upon seeing her. AJ may have retired, but she visisted a lot, especially after she had Rosie. She didn't visit as much after Graham, but still did._

" _Hey Hunter, Steph," AJ said, grinning. She stood at the door._

" _Are the little munchkins here?"_

" _They are around. Dean took Graham to the ring, and Emma took Rosie to the locker room to make her into a diva," AJ explained, a smile on her face._

" _And Paige? How is she? I heard your son is now four months," Stephanie asked, grinning._

 _AJ moved into the room._

" _They are doing great. As a matter of fact, they are visiting." Paige entered, the baby Hunter in her arms. He was wearing a small DX t-shirt, and was biting a toy sledgehammer._

" _Hey," Paige said, grinning._

 _Stephanie stood up from her chair and rushed to the youngest Knight-Mendez._

" _He is so cute," Stephanie gushed, as she took him from Paige's arms._

" _Thank you," Paige said, beaming. She watched as Hunter walked over and stood next to his wife, who would stop gushing over the small baby._

" _Sledgehammer, I approve," Hunter said, a smirk on his face._

" _I hope you approve of the name as well," Paige told her, the nerves in her voice._

 _Stephanie looked up, as the baby grabbed her necklace. "What's his name?"_

" _Hunter," Paige said, watching as Hunter's eyes widened. He looked from the woman he had known since she was 19 to the child._

" _Hunter?"_

" _Hunter Stephan," Paige said, grinning. Stephanie gasped, as she looked from Paige, to the little Hunter. The small baby started to giggle for no reason._

" _Why?" Hunter asked, shock evident in his voice._

 _Paige smiled. "Well, you guys helped, with Sami. And if you guys hadn't pushed with that, he would still be around. Because of you two, he didn't get away with what he did. He didn't win. And I want Hunt here to remind me."  
_

 _Hunter didn't say anything. He just reached over and wrapped his arms around both women. Stephanie then joined in the hug with baby Hunter._

After that, Hunter spoiled the small baby. His room was filled with DX and Triple H posters, clothing, and decorations. Hunter didn't have a son, so he was using that energy on the boy who was named after him.

"I love you, you know that right Hunt?"

Hunter just cooed, as he watched his mother. Paige just kissed his cheek.

 _ **Home For the Holidays**_

GRAHAM shook his head. AJ sighed. She had been trying to dress him, but the three year old didn't want to wear the outfit.

"Why not?" AJ asked, frowning.

"No!"

Rosie walked in just then. "He wants to look good for Cassie."

AJ looked from her daughter to her son, who was blushing. He looked down to his feet.

"Don't be mean to your brother," AJ reprimanded. She looked at the clothes she had ready for Graham, before deciding on one. "I think Cassie will like this one."

Graham peeked through his eyelashes, to stare at his mother. He nodded slowly. AJ mentally thanked her daughter, who was watching. She helped dress her son. Once he was ready, the three walked to the living room, where Paige sat, Hunter sitting on the couch. The Brit stood up and walked to her two elder kids.

Rosie was in a dress, her hair curled down her back. Graham was in a purple button down, and black slacks.

"You are beautiful," she told her daughter, before turning to her oldest son. "And you are handsome." She kissed both of their foreheads, and stood up. Both children rushed to sit next to their little brother.

"Our son has a crush," AJ whispered, getting the attention of her wife.

"What? Graham?"

AJ nodded, a grin on her face. "Cassie. I mean, they are so close. They were born a day apart."

"I still find that creepy," Paige muttered.

AJ and Emma became pregnant at around the same time. AJ went into labor a month early with Graham. Emma went into labor, the next day. Paige would just comment on how it was weird. Dean would tease, about how Graham and Cassie were meant to be. Seth did not like that. Seth would shoot back that Abby would date Noah, or someone who was like Dean. Neither man liked the thought of their daughters dating.

AJ smiled, and looked up. Her smile grew, as she looked to Paige.

"Look up," AJ whispered.

Paige looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them. "Did you put that there?"

AJ shrugged.

Paige and AJ both started to lean towards each other. Their lips getting closer and closer. Their lips almost touched.

 _Knock knock_

Both women jumped, and their two older children laughed.

"I'll get it," AJ muttered, not liking that they got interrupted. Paige went to pick her youngest up.

AJ opened the door, and the Rollins family stood there. Seth and Emma were carrying food and presents, while Stacey and Cassie stood at other side. The six and three year old looked like twins.

"Welcome," AJ said, still bothered.

Emma smiled, and ushered her two daughters in. Seth followed behind.

"Uncle Seth! Auntie Emma!" Rosie exclaimed, as she ran to the two newcomers. Emma got down and hugged the girl who was named after her. Seth smirked, as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!" AJ exclaimed.

Seth laughed, but his laughter was cut short by a small voice.

"Cass!" Graham shouted, as he ran to hug his favorite cousin. Cassie giggled.

"Hi Remy," Cassie said, kissing his cheek.

"Cass?" Emma questioned, looking at her youngest daughter. "You don't like your dad and I call you that."

Cassie shrugged.

"And you? Remy?" Paige asked, a smile on her face.

Graham just gave her a grin.

Seth started to complain, but was scolded by his wife. He just sighed deeply. Emma turned to her best friend.

"Hey Hunt, how are you?"

Hunter giggled.

"Knock knock," another voice said. They all turned to the still opened door, to see Dean and his family standing there. Abby grinned upon seeing Rosie and Stacey standing there. Summer's youngest held her hand, as he stared at the people in front of him.

"Uncle Dean!" Graham exclaimed, as he ran to Dean. He was holding Cassie's hand, and pulled her along. The small blond had no other choice but to follow him.

Cassie and Stacey then hugged Paige and AJ, and gave Hunter a kiss on his cheek. They greeted Dean and Summer. Abby and Logan greeted the other two couples.

 _ **Home For the Holidays**_

JOHN grinned, as he held his daughter's hand. Tyler was holding Nikki's hand. But the six year old was in the stage where he thought he was a big boy. Brie and Daniel where right behind him, with their two children. Noah and Hailey. Daniel had Hailey in his arms, as the girl didn't want to walk.

John knocked on the door. He could hear struggles and people shouting. He shook his head, as he thought about what was happening. All he knew was that there were seven kids in there. And they were going to add four more.

"Johnny!" Dean shouted, after he opened the door.

"D-Boy!"

Both men hugged, before he greeted the twins.

"D-Man!"

"D-Boy!"

Dean and Daniel hugged each other. He told them to walk inside. He told them that they were late, and that they were waiting for one more couple.

Just then, the Graves family walked up to them. Corey had let his hair grow, and was growing facial hair. He smirked, as his family greeting the people standing there. Marco stayed near his mother. He was always a shy boy. But his little sister, Caitlin was not. She loved being the center of attention. She pulled Nikki's dress and twirled.

"You look really pretty Cait," Nikki complimented, as she hugged the little girl. She was the youngest girl in the group, and everyone loved spoiling her to death.

"Let's head inside before AJ kills us," Dean said, grinning.

 _ **Home For the Holidays**_

"Okay, so we have to get to the other side," Dean told his team. Logan nodded, imitating his father. Dean grinned, before looking at his teammates, Graham, John and Corey. Seth's team consisted of Marco, Noah, Tyler, and Daniel. Hunter was too young to play, and the girls were cheerleading.

Emma, Stacey, Brie, Hailey, Nikki, Brittany, Sasha, and Caitlin were cheering for Seth's team. Summer, Abby, Paige, AJ, Rosie, Hunter, and surprisingly Cassie were cheering for Dean's team.

Dean's team had the ball first. He stood behind John who tossed him the ball. Seth's team charged for them. Dean watched as Marco and Tyler "knocked" their fathers down. Dean looked around, and saw that Graham was opened. He through him the ball, and watched as the small boy ran for his life.

Paige, AJ, and Rosie stood up and started to shout for him to run fast. Cassie was jumping in place, clapping her hands. She watched as Graham touched the end zone and tossed the ball down. The small girl ran to Graham and hugged him. The oldest Knight-Mendez boy blushed as Cassie kissed his cheek.

The girls gushed about the kiss, while Seth pouted. He told his daughter to sit down, because they were going to continue the game.

Cassie sat down to AJ, and watched her best friend play.

 _ **Home For the Holidays**_

EMMA and Summer started to set the tables. They were in the backyard, as that was the only way the twenty-five people would fit at a table.

Paige was walking into the house, when AJ stopped her. Paige turned to her, a smile on her face. "What sup?"

"Look up," AJ whispered. Above them was another mistletoe AJ had put up. AJ grabbed Paige's shirt and pulled her down. Just as her lips were going to touch her wife's, she felt someone pull her jacket.

Graham looked up at his mothers, his eyes wide. "Mama, Cassie is hungry."

AJ sighed, pulling away from Paige. She gave her a small smile, before walking to the kitchen with her son.

It took a while, but soon everyone sat around the table with food in front of them.

AJ stood up, smiling softly. "Hey, so I wanted to say that it's great to be here with all of you. You guys are the reason Paige and I are together. You are the reason we have a great life. And you aren't just our friends. You are all our family, although it seems like some of you will be officially family." AJ was staring at her son and his friend, who were sitting next to each other. Graham smiled at his mother.

Seth shot the boy a glare, but his wife slapped the back of his head.

"Anyways, I wanted to say that I love every one of you, and I'm glad you're here."

"This is home," John added. "Not this place, but being here, with all of you. You're my home. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Paige raised her cup. "To family."

The adults raised theirs as well. The children just did what their parents were doing. "To family."

"We may now eat."

 _ **Home For the Holidays**_

THE presents were opened shortly after. Paige was watching, when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She looked to her side to see her wife. She looked up, and smirked. Quickly, she pressed her lips against her wife's. Giving her the kiss they weren't able to give to each other earlier.

Paige pulled back, to see AJ's eyes close. "You're beautiful," Paige whispered.

AJ grinned. She opened her eyes and started at Paige. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

AJ grabbed Paige's jacket, and pulled her close. "If you're going to kiss me, do it right."

Paige grinned, as AJ kissed her, putting all her love into it.

"There are innocent people here! Shield their eyes!" Corey shouted, as he covered Stacey and Brittany's eyes.

AJ pulled away and laughed. She shook her head.

Paige felt someone tap her. She looked down to see Hailey standing there. She knelt down and waited for Brie's mini-me to talk. "Movie?"

Hailey was holding two movies, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. She waited for Paige to respond. The Brit grinned and led the small girl to the living room, where most of the people where. The arranged the chairs so everyone was comfortable.

Graham and Cassie walked under the mistletoe. The boy quickly kissed her cheek, before anyone could see. Cassie blushed, and walked into the living room. She sat on the floor, and Graham quickly followed.

Seth watched the whole time. He would never admit it, but if his daughter were to date anyone, he'd hope it was Graham.

Paige and AJ snuggled up close. "It's good to have everyone home for the holidays," Paige whispered.

AJ didn't say anything. She just kissed Paige's chin, and turned her attention to the movie.

* * *

 **I might put up a Valentine One-Shot. With Graham wanting Cassie to be his Valentine. Do you guys want that?**

 **And I'm still working on Meeting the Parents. I just have Writer's Block.**


End file.
